Nightmare, Dove, Archer, Angel
by BabyBird101
Summary: Robin and his sister arrive at camp but he has so many secrets and lies. He has no idea what to do. But he keeps his sister safe. A surprise prophecy send him and two girls he has barely met on a quest to somewhere they've never been Rated k plus for injuries and some angst
1. Chapter 1

I carried the small figure in my arms trying to keep her from falling to the dewy grass. Her small voice moaned something incomprehensible. Hugging her closer to me I kissed her head.

"It's going to be just fine angel, I promise I'm going to get your there safe."

I thought I felt her nod but it must have been my imagination. She had been out cold for almost twenty four hours. I don't know what was chasing us anymore. It had been a chimera yesterday and then a hydra the day before and before that had been a Minotaur. I had lost track. I don't know why such powerful monsters were hunting children of such minor gods.

If these terms are confusing you. Then you are probably an ignorant mortal. But if you do know these terms are and the mists isn't changing the letters around in your mind then you are a Demi god. You may or may not know it yet. But this is my story and if you want to know what happens keep reading.

We came to a large hill and I looked around desperately for the... And there it was. It was a huge pine tree that had previously held the sprit of a Demi god. But now it was simply a magical tree that guarded the boarders of the camp that I had been running to for over a year. I was so close.

A roar of fury sounded behind me and I ran as fast as I could toward the hill. My legs ached horribly from running so long without rest but I ignored it. A huge weight smacked my back and I fell onto the ground the child in my arms flying across the ground. She was only a few feet away from the tree. So close to safety. I tired to pull myself to my feet but a horrible pain in my right arm stopped me. I turned over and stood trying to find the creature in the darkness.

My silver eyes scanned the hill side but I could not see anything. I knew it hadn't been the border of the tree pushing me back the spell of a goddess protected me from that. Of course her blessing also meant that celestial bronze could injure me. That wasn't my biggest concern.

Deciding that it was useless to look I turned and ran to the girl on the ground. I picked her up with my uninjured arm and covered her in my oversize leather jacket. then we crossed the boarder at long last.

I almost passed out with relief. We were both finally safe.

Struggling to stay awake I headed to the lights at the bottom of the hill. Once there I looked up at the blue big house and smiled. Inside I knew was some help. Finally someone who would be of any use.

I opened the door-careful not to bump my injured wrist- and stepped inside. There was a small group of people talking to a man in a wheel chair.

"Chiron," I croaked. The man in the wheel chair looked up. "Good disguise, hiding in a wheelchair."

Chiron rolled forward with a wary look on his face. "And who are you young man?"

"I will explain." I pulled my jacket off the child in my arms. "But please help her first." I know I must have looked like a mess. My dark hair was wild with lack of care, my clothes were dirty and torn, my bare arms were covered in scratches and bruises as well as was my face. The cirles under my eyes were large and I was as thin as a twig. But I didn't care. The girl in my arms was the only thing I wanted to have fixed.

Chiron nodded and beckoned the three at the table forward. They stood and came forward eyeing me as cautiously as Chiron. The first was a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an orange tee shirt but it didn't suit him. The second was a girl who was obviously his girlfriend with dark hair braided with feathers. And the third was a skinny boy who was slightly shorter than me with wild hair and grease stains on his face.

"Piper take the child to the infirmary, Jason please take this boy to-"

"No," I interrupted. "I want to go with Angela." The girl- Piper McLean- looked confused. "Her name is Angela." I nodded down at my little angel in my arms.

"Alright," said the girl and her tone calmed my racing heart. "You can come to. It looks like you could use some healing too."

She gestured for me to follow her to a back room and the other boys and Chiron came as well.

Behind me I heard Chiron saying something but I didn't comprehend the words. My mind was still blurry with calm bliss. I shook it away and looked at the girl who was standing right next to me.

"That's very good charm speak." I said as she opened the infirmary door.

Piper looked shocked. "How did you know?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It's not that hard to detect feelings that aren't your own."

She blushed as I sat down. Angela sat on my lap, still out cold. Piper held out her arms for my litle angel. "Let me take her." I willingly set her in the arms on this girl I bearly knew. I trusted and her it wasn't just because she used charm speak. Her whole body language was kind and willing. Outside these walls I would have thoughts she was a monster. But she was honestly kind and not faking it so she could eat me, I could tell.

As I gave her Angela my wrist twinged and I winced, not daring to move it until Piper held her safely.

"Is something wrong with your wrist?" Asked Jason Grace.

I nodded. "Twisted, most likely, possibly fractured. Nothing I haven't felt before."

I noticed that both Chiron and the skinny kid with the wild hair were gone. Jason noticed my confusion.

"Leo and Chiron went to get medical supplies."

"His name's Leo Valdez?" I asked. I could feel my voice slowly fading but I fought to keep it. I hadn't talked this much in months and it was hurting my throat.

"Yea, he's my best friend. The best mechanic in Hephaestus cabin."

"So the rumors are true. Charles Beckendorf really is dead." It wasn't a question but Jason answered anyway.

"Yea, during the Titan war. Did you know him?"

I shrugged. "in a sence, I suppose."

The door opened and Leo walked in, saving me from further explanation.

"Here we go Demi god first aid kit!" He cried with a slight Hispanic accent. Piper looked up from Angela who was lying comfortably on a bed with a blanket covering her.

"How is she?" I asked nervously.

"She has a nasty bump on the head and a few minor cuts and bruises." She smiled. "But she'll be ok."

I sighed with relief.

"What's with the worry is she like your sister or something?" Asked Leo.

"Leo!" Chided piper.

I shook my head. I could tell these kids were close friends. "No, I don't mind." I said to Piper. Then I looked to Leo. "She's my adopted sister. That is Angela White, daughter of Hermes."

"How old is she?" Jason asked with a curios care in his eyes.

"Her eighth birthday is on March twenty first."

"So like next week," commented Leo.

Both Jason and Piper shot him angry looks then looked over at me. I tried to stay calm.

"I've been running away for almost two years then." I paused. "Huh."

"How are you so calm?" Asked Jason. "If you really have been running away for almost two years, how are you still alive?"

I let out a short bark like laugh and saw the others jump a little. "It's extremely complicated."

"Well, you can explain after you're healed and had a good nights sleep." She walked away from Angela giving me a full view of her tiny face covered in freckles. Her white blonde hair spread out over her pillow like a halo. "Hold out your wrist."

Obligingly I held out the joint which was slowly turning purple, becoming the size of an apple.

"Ouch," winced Leo. But I only shrugged again.

"I've had worse."

They didn't question it Piper wrapped my wrist gently in clean white bandages. She gave me a sling and I put it on with out protest.

"There," smiled Piper. "Almost as good as new." She pulled out a small tin of what looked like lemon bars. "Take one of these. It will help."

"No, thanks." I pushed away the tin.

"But," Leo looked confused. "Don't you know what that is?

"Of course, it's ambrosia. Food of the gods." I said.

"It will help you heal faster," offered Jason.

Again I shook my head. "Dude, are you like allergic or something?"

"No I'm not. I just don't want it." I knew my tone was rising slightly. It wasn't that big a deal so why was a getting offensive?

"Take some!" This was almost an order from Piper and I felt some charm speak in her tone. But I still refused.

"No!" I argued and three looked slightly astonished that I had fought against her charm speak.

"Why not?" protested Piper and her charm speak was so strong I felt myself give into her question and answer honestly.

"Because I'm mortal!"

The three of them stood shocked for a moment and I felt my throat scratch up even worse and I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk.

"Then how did you get in?" Asked piper.

"I..." My voice trailed off as I fought the urge to grip my throat and moan. My voice sounded terrible, like I'd been garbling metal scraps.

Jason put a hand on Piper's shoulders. "We'll come back in the morning. For now get some sleep."

And with that the three of them left. I smiled slightly as I set my head on the pillow and looked over at Angela. "We did it." I whispered, my voice terribly horse. "We're safe angel."

I smiled softly and fell asleep.

**i hope you like it the next chapter will be posted soon**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke I sat up, feeling rested for what felt like the first time in years. Which was honestly pretty accurate. My wrist ached horribly but I ignored it and looked over to Angela who hadn't moved an inch and was still sleepily soundly. But I was glad to see a sweet smile on her face as she slept. That meant she was having a good dream, but I hoped it meant she knew she was safe.

I stood and stretched. I felt better but my stomach felt like it had a hole in it.

"I'll be back angel. Just getting some breakfast." My voice sounded almost normal again.

I walked out of the room, grabbing my leather jacket and found no one in the front room. I pulled my jacket on putting only my uninjured arm thought and let the other side hang on my shoulder where my arm hung in my sling.

Running a hand through my hair and hoping I didn't look like I'd just came out of bed I walked through the door.

The only one outside was Chiron. "Good morning, young man!" He said cheerily.

"Morning," I tired to smile but found it a little hard as my stomach growled furiously.

Chiron's eyes smiled slightly as he heard my stomach. "I shall take you to breakfast and introduce you to the other campers, then I can get you a good meal. You look like you need it."

"You could say that." Then I looked back inside.

"Your young Angela white is in good hands. Argus will look after her. Argus is one of the-"

"Guardians of camp. He was son of Arestor who was set to guard apollos cattle. Yes I know him."

Chiron looked slightly confused. "After we eat I would like to know how you know so much about greek history."

Chiron stood, getting out of his wheelchair showing me his bright white horse half.

"I can understand if you are surprised. But judging how you reacted last night I believe that you know I am a centaur."

I nodded. He was being so kind toward me hadn't the three told him that I was mortal? "I met you many years ago. I'm pretty sure you won't remember me." I said the last part under my breath and either he didn't hear or Chiron ignored it.

"The dinning pavilion is over here." The centaur led me to where I knew the pavilion was.

I was a little shell shocked at first. I had never seen so many Demi gods in one place. I had to introduce myself to them. Which godly parent should I choose for my cover story? That was simple enough. I would make it up and hide here until Angela could take care of herself. Then I would go. Maybe I could leave now. Now that my little angel was safe here it was fine for me to go. But I knew that I couldn't leave her without a proper goodbye. And I had to make sure she could be happy with the people here. I trusted them but I wanted her to like them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Chiron's booming voice. "This young man came last night to our camp." He looked down at me and I tired not to make eye contact with the hundreds of people looking at me. "Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Jack White son of Hermes I'm sixteen years old." Nothing in that statement was true. The name was fake, I wasn't related to Hermes at all and I had automatically changed my age. But it was most of the information I had given Angela.

She wasn't related to me at all but I knew she was a child Hermes. I had been told by 'someone higher up'.

"Welcome Jack, please join the Hermes table for breakfast. They will explain our eating customs." Chiron said. I heard the dismissal. I walked to the Hermes table and I received strange looks as I sat at the table without anyone telling me which one was which.

"How'd ya know which table to go to?" Asked a boy with straw colored hair.

I shrugged. "The name on the table says Hermes in greek."

Which it did. There was a greek name etched on the table in gold. The Hermes table was a bit more crowded than the other tables but I knew it wasn't because of the old custom to stick unclaimed kids in the Hermes cabin. Percy Jacksono had gotten The gods to change their lazy custom.

"How'd ya know greek already?" Asked the kid drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I know a lot of greek history and language." I looked down at my empty plate and watched the others order their food.

Magic food plates... cool. I looked down at the plate and wondered what to have. I had been living off of nearly nothing for so long. How could I possibly choose what to have. I remembered Angela's tiny smile when we first ate her last birthday cake.

"Angel food cake..." I thought for a moment. "And pizza."

A slice of steaming cheese pizza and a hunk of perfect angel food cake appeared on my plate. I looked at my goblet and said, "squirt soda." It filled with the fizzy soda and I smiled.

It took all my willpower not to inhale all the food at once. But I knew that we had to offer food to the gods. I added one more thing to my plate to put into the eternal fires.

The people at the table lined up at the fire and I waited for my turn. I scrapped in the dark chocolate cake-which was hard with only one working hand- and whispered so no one could hear. "To Nyx the goddess of the night for letting us arrive during her time." I knew if anyone could've heard me they would have thought I was crazy. Nyx was a solitary goddess and an extremely minor one considering she had no contact with mortals. No contact no kids. Barely anyone has ever heard of her anyway.

The dinner was amazing and I must have looked like a starving wolf because the boy with the straw colored hair asked how long I'd been on the run.

I shrugged, swallowing my third helping. "Long time I suppose."

"So how'd ya travel alone?" He asked.

"I'm with my little sister, Angela."

"So where is she?" The kid's voice was sorrowful.

"Up at the big house. She got knocked out."

"Oh, got it. And no one else was with ya?"

"We didn't need anyone. We didn't even learn about camp half blood until a few months ago, we were in California.

"Cool, my amazing journey was from Pensilvania. But I didn't get attacked and I met a couple other kids. They got me here but they were mortal kids. Seers or whatever. Annoying dudes but heck. Got me here in one piece." I nodded and he held out his hand. "Dude sorry. Forgot to mention my name's Mack"

A quick smack sound and a groan from the kid-Mack- made me look up.

"You're gonna scare the kid, Mack!" Said a female voice. I looked up at her. She was pretty, with long auburn hair, soft brown eyes, a chubby frame, but a sweet face kind of like a fairy godmother or something. She smiled at me and held out her hand. "Marissa Storm, daughter of Aphrodite."

I shook her hand and pulled a half smile. "Jack as you heard."

"It's nice to meet you jack. This moron here is my buddy Mack we went on a quest a couple years back. Never really warmed up to this moron." She smiled at Mack like a younger brother. "But I'll live. Anyway you were saying something about a little sister?"

"Yea," I nodded. "Angela she's up at the big house got knocked out by something last night."

"Monster the same as the one who messed up your arm?" She asked.

I shrugged again. "I don't know what what chasing us last night. But no, she got hit by the Minotaur horn I hacked off."

"You got a Minotaur?" Asked Mack incredulously.

"Yea, the thing was small. Maybe ten feet high." I didn't see why they looked so astonished. I'd killed bigger things before

"Wish I could kill a Minotaur. Biggest thing I ever got was a harpie."

"A well placed arrow could get one of those things in a second." I smirked slightly. "Or a trash can lid."

Chiron stood and announced that breakfast was over and the day would continue as their head of cabin said.

"So who's our head of cabin?" I asked looking around at the group.

"Oh, that's easy." Mack said pointing to a thin guy with straw colored hair and bright orange tank. "He's Brick. Actual name is Brekon, but no one calls him that. Nice guy bit of a devil to his enemies so I wouldn't get on his bad side. All in all not a bad guy." I nodded at Brick. He looked over at me and smiled.

"See you guys, Piper has us booked for the climbing wall." Marissa said.

"Piper's your head of cabin?" I asked Marisa's retreating back. She nodded just as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Sorry about Marrisa," apologized Mack. "She means well but she can be a bit of a snarky brat sometimes."

"I thought she was nice enough," I shrugged. Mack stood and I followed suit as Brick walked over to us.

"Nice to meet you Jack." He held out his hand and i shook it. "As Mack has probably told you my name is Brick. I'm the head of cabin. We're going to be doing sword fighting, but you can sit back and watch." He gestured to my hand.

"I have no problem with swords." I tried to sound brave. I'd faced monsters dozens of times but this kid who was almost twice my size scared me to death.

"Are you right handed or left handed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ambidextrous," I said trying not to some proud. "It means I can use both hands equally." This gift had gotten me out of many tight situations.

"I know what it means kid." He looked slightly impressed. "Alright then," he put his hand around my shoulders. "Let's see what you can do."

Mack took me over to a shed to get me a sword. Most of them were to small or to flashy but after a few minutes of searching I found a thin edged celestial bronze blade with a stygian iron center. Thankfully it could change into a dog tag I could wear on a chain so it wouldn't be to awkward to carry around. It wasn't perfect but it was balanced and fit in my hand so it would do.

The sword arena was smaller then I had thought but other than that it was exactly the same.

Brick stood in the middle of the arena sparing with a short kid. With a flick of his wrist Brick sent the kids sword flying across the arena.

"Better luck next time Kenny," he comforted and patted the kid on the back. He waved at Mack and me as we approached, beckoning us forward. "So you say you can handle a sword!" He smiled and brandished his sword. "Let's see then."

"Brick, that's mean, give the kid an easier opponent!" Someone called.

I pulled the dog tag off my chain and rubbed the greek name imprinted on it. "Midnight" I liked the name and I brandished it. "I have no problem fighting you Brick."

He looked impressed and stepped forward. "You might want to take off your jacket," Brick began circling to the left.

I thought of my painfully thin frame and my ragged skin tight shirt and inwardly shuddered. "No thanks," I said calmly. "It won't take that much effort to beat you."

A few cat calls and jeers were met by my words.

Brick looked outwardly calm as he said. "You think you can?" But I saw his eyes flicking to every inch of my body, trying to assess me. I knew this trick and quickly evaluated Brick.

He was tall- which was an advantage- with strong limber arms, and good foot work. But his posture leaned slightly to his left leaving his right side almost wide open. Was this a trick or an opportunity? I kept my eyes calm but I saw Brick getting keyed up. The energy was building in him. This was a recurring reaction in Demi gods. Their ADHD would take over with their greek training and they would lash out on instinct. But if I could confuse that instinct... as we circled I pretended to stumble and started limping slightly, favoring my right knee.

He would go for my weakest point and take advantage of that without a second thought. But I could have that second thought, I had no ADD like most Demi gods. I survived on pure human instinct with no godly blood help.

Deciding that his gentle lean was an opportunity I lunged forward. But it was a trap as I lunged he stepped forward and jabbed my back so that I stumbled forward. He was making me look like I had bluffed.

"Your good," I admitted and it was true. His mind was more pulled together than most Demi gods. But he had-doubtless- gotten more training.

"Three years will do that for you." He was getting cocky. His guard lowered slightly as we continued circling.

"Three years?" I tried to sound impressed. He jabbed forward and I leaned back my upper body becoming almost horizontal. i watched his jaw drop open as i straightened. "So three years, huh?" I asked.

Before he could react I lunged forward and poked his palm sending how sword skittering away.

The others looked on in astonishment and I heard a few mutters of. "How did he move that fast." And several similar things.

"Three years is a good start. I've been doing this since I was four." I bowed slightly at Brick and I saw fury glint in his eyes and he lunged forward aiming his blade at my nose. I ducked quickly my leg shooting out and bringing him toppling to the floor. I walked over to him as he lay on his stomach and held out my hand. "Good job." I said. He grabbed my good hand and I pulled him up despite the fact he was nearly twice my size.

"Good job kid," Brick grinned but I thought I saw a fire in his eyes.

I spent the rest of the day with the group exploring camp half blood for the first time. I knew every inch of camp but seeing it with my own eyes was incredible. I was having an awesome time until I met... Her.

im kind of disapointed that there have been no reviews... Or favorites... For follows...

so for those of you who actually care if there are any here the next chapter

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking around the cabins at around four in the afternoon looking carefully at each and everyone. I think I scared Mack a little every time I opened my mouth. I guessed each and everyone of the cabins before he told me and when he asked me how I knew I shrugged.

But when we reached cabin eight it took me a moment to realize whose it was. It had a simple glow to it like it had been painted with glow in the dark paint. It had a crescent moon painted over the door and on the door was a circular window. Inside the window I could see an electrical light and a shadow moving around inside.

"Isn't that Artemis cabin?" I asked.

"Dude how do you do that!" cried Mack. "You know every single cabin, even the minor gods!"

"But if that's Artemis then why is there someone inside?" Then an idea struck me. "Is it the hunters of Artemis?" I was slightly excited. "Because if it is I have something I have to tell them." I hurried up the steps and was about to open the door when a figure came hurling herself out and toppled onto me.

"Watch it kid!" It said annoyed. I gripped my wrist in pain as I had thrown it out to keep myself from falling on my butt. Paper and arrows had flown everywhere and I picked several up.

"Sorry," I apologized, just a little annoyed. "You bumped into me."

The girl-for it was a girl- started grabbing arrows and putting them back in a sheath at her waist. "I wouldn't have bumped into you if you hadn't come barging up to my door like that!" She had a slight accent but I couldn't place it. When she stood I got a good look at her. She had a strong frame, long brown hair in a braid down her back, hazel eyes, and she was wearing a camp half blood tee and dark blue jeans. Her whole posture was sharp angles and deep pride like she was better than me and knew it. But she wasn't a hunter, she didn't have that glow of immortal health or the uniform.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same question boy," she said 'boy' like it was the worst insult she could think of.

"My name's R-Jack. Jack White." Her searing gaze was disconcerting and I almost gave away my real name; Robin. Girly name, which was why I had used Jack-my middle name.

"Agatha Jackson. Now if you will excuse me, Jack White, I have somewhere to be." She pulled her papers out of my hand and stalked off.

"Who the heck was that?" I asked Mack as we continued on.

"Agatha, daughter of Artemis. Don't worry she didn't break her vows." He said quickly at my look of confusion. "She was created out of moon light because Artemis felt gipped having no Demi god children. But she isn't half mortal she's half moon. Honestly I've never seen her that close she only goes out at night. And she's kind of a disappointment to Artemis. So the goddess dumped her here-take no offense Artemis. Agatha has been here for almost a year now after Artemis gave up on her. Agatha failed to protect someone during the titian war so she got saddled here. The only friend she's got is Marissa. Honestly I swear that girl has friend making as a gift from her mother no charm speak needed for that girl..."

Mack rambled on but I stopped listening. It was funny that I had never heard of her. I knew everyone at camp, everyone. But I had never heard of Agatha Jackson and that disturbed me.

Our last stop was a bit out of the way. It was a rock face that over looked the whole camp.

"And we are here because...?" I asked letting Mack answer my question.

"This is where the oracle lives. She loves meeting new campers. She's amazing. Honestly. And wait till you see the inside of her cave-"

"She lives in a cave?" I cut off Mack before he could get into his stride.

"Oh yea, but it is seriously cool..." Again I tuned him out and walked into what was indeed a cave. The entrance was covered by a large purple curtain and when I entered I found a really tricked out game room.

"Awesome..." I whispered looking around.

"And who are you?" asked a sharp voice form the corner. A girl with wild red hair sat there with a sketch book in hand.

"This is Jack, he's a new camper," said Mack carefully as if terrified of this girl.

She stood and walked over to us setting the sketch book down. I saw bright green eyes. She walked out of the shadows and I saw the paint spattered clothing clearly.

"Your the oracle?" I asked incredulous.

Her stern expression broke into a smile that made her nose wrinkle. "Yea," she held out her hand for me to shake. "The names Rachel. I don't actually live here but I'm here for spring break."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted.

Oh, a gentleman are you. Nice to meet you Jack. What cabin are you in or has your godly side not claimed you yet." She acted so calm as she waked to the side of the room and opened a cooler.

"I'm a child of Hermes. Are you mortal?" I asked.

"Yea, got the oracle of Delphi in me making an awful mess of my brain sometimes. But other than that totally mortal. Soda?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Your loss, want one Mack?"

"Got any Pepsi, Rach?" Rachel pulled out a Pepsi and a sprite then came back over.

Handing Mack his soda she tilted her head at me quizzically. "How did you know I was mortal? And you don't look like a child of Hermes."

Her questions were so close together and said with such ease that I was slightly off balance but I answered as simply as possible.

"You don't act like a Demi god, there's something in your face that doesn't show any godly attributes-take no offense. And I guess all children of Hermes look different." I shrugged.

Rachel smiled as she popped open her soda can. "You know kid I think I might like you." She looked me up and down, at my dark clothes and dark hair and bright silver eyes. "But at the same time you freak me out which is kind of a bummer." And she took a long swig of her sprite.

That night for dinner I had three hamburgers but I could hardly finish them. Now that I wasn't so busy I could think about Angela. It had been a whole day and no one had told me anything. So as soon as I was done eating I hurried up to the big house. Inside I found a scene so similar to last night I felt a bit of dejàvu.

Chiron was sitting at his card table with Jason, Piper and Leo sitting at it.

The Hispanic kid looked so worn out it seemed like he might pass out any second. He was covered in grease stains and oil. Jason looked worked to the bone but a but cleaner than Leo. And Piper just looked plain worried.

"Ah, Jack!" said Chiron looking up. "So nice to see you, you look better with a few good meals in you."

"Is there anything new with Angela?" I asked ignoring his comments.

The centaurs face darkened. "I'm sorry Jack she has not woken up yet but she seems to be healing just fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course child." Chiron started to move from the table.

"Let us!" cried Piper jumping up.

"Us?" Asked Leo. But at a death glare from Piper he changed his tune. "Oh, of course us." Both Jason and Leo stood leading me to the medic.

Piper opened the door and I walked inside seeing Argus-the one hundred eyed guardsman- watching over my little angel.

She hadn't moved an inch from her position this morning but the dark circles under her eyes and her pale completion was different now. I leaned over her kissing her forehead.

"You'll be ok," I whispered in greek.

"Jack..." said Piper's voice. I turned to see her looking confused. "About what you said last night, about you being mortal."

"You didn't tell Chiron," I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement but there was an answer anyway.

"Of course we didn't. So why did you lie about being a child of Hermes?" asked Jason.

"Never mind that, how did you get in, mortals can't get through the borders." Leo seemed stuck on that point and the pure confusion in his eyes was plain.

"I have a gift from the gods." I said simply, which was the truth... mostly. "And the reason I pretended to be a child of Hermes?" I stepped aside and gestured at Angela lying on her bed.

"You want to keep her safe," Piper smiled with tears in her eyes. "But there is no where more safe for Demi gods than camp." Jason sent her a slight glare as if reminding her of something but she ignored it.

"I have to make sure that she can take care of herself. Once I know that she can stay alive then I'll leave."

"But, Jack where will you go?" Piper looked so confused and slightly sad. I shrugged.

"If we don't give away your cover then you can just stay here forever."

I shook my head simply. "No, I'm mortal I don't belong with the Demi gods."

"But if you're mortal than why do you know so much about greek history?" Asked Jason.

"Yea, and how can you speak it?" Leo demanded.

I flinched slightly at his raised voice and he backed off. "There are questions best left unanswered." They didn't press me anymore.

The camp fire that night was interesting and the flames that could read the mood of camp were bright and happy, but in the center I could see a darker color. It was a shade of nervous tension and slight fear. I wondered what could make them so nervous.

I didn't sing any of the songs and hid at the back of the Hermes group. Occasionally Mack would glance up at me but I waved him away. My mind was caught in a whirlwind of thoughts. Most of them were unpleasant.

It was starting to be kind of fun until I was called down for the first marshmallow.

"This is a tradition," said Leo putting a hand on my shoulder. "That the newest member shall get the first s'more." He handed me a s'more and grinned. "Go on, eat it." I was about to bite into it when Leo gasped and jumped back. "Dude!" He said loudly. I looked around, slightly confused.

"What is it?" I asked into the stunned silence. I looked over to Leo who had righted himself and was now pointing at a point above my head. I looked up and gasped myself. Above my head hung a symbol in dark blue smoke. It was a swirling star with a crescent moon imprinted behind it. "But-but..." I began. I was at a total loss for words.

"Hail," said Chiron inclining his head. "Jack, first Demi god child of Nyx the goddess of the everlasting night." Everyone seemed to come out of their trance and gave me signs of respect.

"But..." I trailed off then tore out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. I pulled back tears as I ran up the hill to Thalia's pine tree. There was no possible way I was a child of Nyx. I was mortal, mortal! I was given gifts by the goddess but I was not her child. My whole body was purely human. I couldn't be a Demi god. There was no possible. Both of my human parents were so good. There was no way that my dad could've had a child with that goddess. Nyx was pure darkness. She could have no children.

I reached the tree and sat next to the sleeping dragon guarding it. He opened an eye but when he saw me, closed it. I sat against the tree and took deep breaths. She had lied. That was the only explanation. She had lied and claimed me to protect me. That is what I would stick to. That was what I believed and nothing short of a miracle could change my mind.

When I was finally calm I went down to the big house. I meant to go and see Angela once more but when I entered I found Chiron there already.

"Come with me boy." He tried to sound kind but there was something in his tone that I didn't like. He led me to a side room where I found many people gathered around a ping pong table. Chiron took his place at the head of the table in his wheelchair. "We called this meeting tonight for two reasons." He said.

I waited for him to begin as I stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Come on in," smiled Piper from across the table. She gestured me to sit next to her and I gingerly sat on the lawn chair, poised to run at any moment.

"The first reason we called this meeting is to discuss your godly parentage." Chiron began.

"I swear I didn't know," I said honestly.

"We all assumed that by how you ran like a sissy," growled a girl with dark stringy hair and an athletic build.

"Clarrise be nice!" snapped a girl with soft honey colored hair. She smiled at me, "Katie Gardener."

"Hi," I waved a little.

"Don't worry boy," said Chiron. "We are not accusing you. We are simply discussing where to put you. No one expected Nyx to have any Demi god children so there is no cabin for you."

"I can stay in the Hermes cabin," I suggested. Almost begging.

"Brick would this be suitable?" Asked Chiron to the head of cabin.

Brick shrugged. "Sure the kid can stay until we get him a cabin."

I shook my head and everyone looked directly at me. "I'm not staying." I admitted. "I'm staying long enough for Angela then I'm leaving."

"My dear boy!" Cried Chiron and several cries were added. The only people who didn't protest were Leo, Piper, Jason and that Clarrise girl who looked like she couldn't care less.

"I don't belong here," I explained. "Like you said Chiron Nyx wasn't expected to have any Demi god children. I've been able to take care of myself for the past two years or so. I think I can do it until I'm an adult. Besides Nyx is a minor goddess the monsters won't be able to notice me very well."

I think this was the most I had ever said at the same time. But everyone still looked shocked.

"I can see I will not be able to change your mind. So we shall move onto the second matter." Chiron looked at the far side of the table and I followed his gaze. Rachel stood up from her own lawn chair and walked over to me.

"Today the oracle of Delphi hijacked my brain again." She grinned slightly but her body language told me she was slightly worried.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"To find you agian." Rachel put out a hand and touched my face. I resisted the urge to flinch as her green eyes went blank and and the air around her filled up with green smoke. She opened her mouth and took a rattling breath before a horse voice said

"the archer, the dove the nightmare.

You will go west you know not where

Tell all truth,Watch each others backs

Share all dreams,Be what the other lacks

You must all remain brave

You will burn in ash's cave."

Then Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into my vacated chair. Piper held her upright and stroked her head gently.

"Apparently you have a quest, Jack White," Chiron said. "You can choose two companions."

"No it was three," argued a kid form the other side of the room. "The archer, the dove, and the nightmare."

"No," I shook my head at the boy who looked like he might be from Hecate cabin. "The nightmare is me." I smiled slightly at the astounded faces.

"How do you know?" The kid asked accusingly.

"Trust me," I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "I know."

"And the archer must be from the Apollo cabin," began Chiron.

"Or it could be me," said a loud voice from almost right next to me. I looked over and saw it was Agatha Jackson, daughter of Artemis. "Let me go Chiron. I need to redeem myself to Artemis."

"Do not ask me child," the centaur nodded in my direction.

She turned to me with a fury in her eyes. And I nodded. "It would be good to have someone else who has a connection to the night."

She smiled triumphantly like she had won a hard argument.

"The second is a dove," said Piper. "Which means a child of Aphrodite." She looked like she was stealing herself to say this. "I can go if you would like me to."

Leo jumped up with an absolute horror on his face as did Jason.

"No, Piper you are still a part of a different quest. We need you here." Chiron put his foot down-figuratively speaking.

"Alright, then who would you like to go with you?" Asked Piper.

"Marissa Storm," I said. The name slipped out with no consciousness thought. I had been hearing Mack talk about her nearly all day an I knew that she was trust worthy and kind.

Piper looked slightly taken aback but nodded. "I will ask her. If she refuses then there are many of my campers who would be more than happy to oblige."

I nodded. And that ended the meeting. I Robin Jack Starr was going on a Demi god quest.

**I'm kind of really depressed now. Apparently no one likes this story.**

**any review... Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Once Marissa was up we walked on and found a huge stadium.

"What is this place?" Asked Marissa in awe.

"That's the stupid baseball field," griped a person sitting on a bench in front of it. His clothes were ripped and dirty and his whole body was greasy. "There's a game tomorrow morning so I'd go take a look now before they ruin the grass." His voice was bitter and bored. He seemed about mid teens but his sallow face could have made him younger. A dog by his side looked up at us and whined before lowering her face.

"You look awfully familiar..." Marissa trailed off. "Nick!"

The kid looked up. "Hi Rissa," he said as if it was totally normal to see someone he knew from camp half blood.

"Nick why are you here?" Agatha looked genuinely surprised.

"Stupid camp," the kid said bored. Then he sat straight up and his eyes lost focus.

"Camp..." He started hyperventilating and I took a step back.

"Um, you ok kid?" I asked.

"No, no, no. Never going back to camp. To many monsters and swords. Left, I left. Came here, help, I can help. so I came here. Took Lisa with me." He patted the dog on the head. "She keeps me safe. Only growls when there are monsters. Lisa loves me."

"Ok..." I stared at him confused as he continued to hyperventilate.

"Agatha help him, he's going to pass out or something!" Marissa cried as she put her hand on his shoulders.

"No! Don't touch me! Stupid monsters!"

"Alright this is getting ridiculous," I said. "Get out of the way Marissa I can help him." She stepped aside I stared at Nick. I took a deep calm breath and put both my hands to the sides of his face.

Nick's eyes rolled into his head and he slumped onto his chair.

"What did you do to him?!" Demanded Agatha.

"Put him to sleep," I said rubbing my hands on my pants. He was über greasy.

"But how?" Marissa's eyes were wide.

"Gift from Hypnos god of dreams and sleep in general."

"But I thought you were a child of Nyx," she looked completely confused.

"Hades, Nyx, Hypnos, Thanatos and Artemis worked very closely together to create nighttime and darkness in the beginning and old friendships die hard so as the only Demi god child of Nyx they got a say in what powers to give me."

"So you have power over darkness, sleep and night?" Asked Agatha looking slightly impressed.

"Pretty much sums it up I suppose. Now do you have any idea what he was talking about?" I looked at the boy slumped int he chair with the dog licking his hand.

"Nick ran away from camp about a year ago after he finished a quest. No one knows what the quest was about his mother-Demeter- gave it to him. Lots of people said he went insane on his quest and when he came back he totally lost it so he ran away," Marissa looked lovingly down at the little wild child.

"But what was he saying about coming here and helping?" I asked.

"No idea," said Agatha and Marissa only shrugged.

"I hate doing this," I groaned.

"Doing what?" Asked one of the girls. But I didn't notice who. I knelt next to the bench and put both my hands on his head again. Taking a deep breath I concentrated on his pulse underneath my fingers.

Suddenly I didn't feel his head anymore. I stood in a big black room with no walls and doors.

"Who did you want to help Nick?" I asked out loud. A figure of a boy with clean blonde hair and a camp half blood tee appeared in the room but when he spoke it was the same tired, insane voice.

"Ball players. Heard harpies saying ball players taste good. Big muscles, one said. I came here. I will stop the harpies. I'm a hero. Hero." He held up a broken bronze sword.

"Where do I need to go to help the ball player Nick?"

"Inside stadium. That's where they warm up. Practicing they were. Harpies said eat him then. Eat. They said they were hungry. I'm hungry to. So hungry."

"Nick, do you know anything else?"

"Hungry. Won't eat Lisa she helps me. Help, help, help." And I couldn't get anymore intelligent words out of him as his mind wandered away. I saw a child's toy room and a happy smiling kid with blonde hair and a big toy truck. I needed to get out of there before I lost it and became part of his mind.

With what felt like an insane amount of force I pulled my hand off his head. I fell flat on my rear as Nick sunk farther into sleep.

"Uhnnn," I moaned lying on the cement. My brain felt like it had been beaten with a stick.

"Are you ok?" Marissa's voice was gentle.

"How much did you hear?" My voice was still heavy and I didn't open my eyes.

"All of it, your questions and his answers."

"Good, we need to finish his mission to protect the ball players. There is nothing in Olympus, underworld, or in between that can save his mind now."

"How did you do that?" Agatha's voice was stunned.

"Told you gift from Hypnos, more like a curse. Oi my head." I moaned again as my head throbbed.

"So children of Hypnos can do that?" She asked.

"If they wanted to, but most of them can't do more than sleep so none of them really ever do it," I explained.

I heard a scream from the stadium and sat up to quickly my eyes filling with stars. Marissa helped me stand despite still feeling dizzy. "Come on girls," I ran forward pulling out my sword 'midnight'. "That's our cue."

What we found in the stadium was strange. Giant half bird women flew around- at least a dozen of them- and seemed to be attacking the grass. The few who actually got bits of the lawn shoved it in their mouths and swallowed. I made a sick face and Marissa laughed slightly while pulling out her dagger.

We charged down the stadium steps and were on the field before I realized we had no plan. The harpies flew at us and I managed to slice a few as we went to the ball players. There were three men screaming about crazy pigeons.

They were wearing gym clothes but had the build of strong athletes so I guessed they were ball players.

"We will eat well tonight!" Cried one of the Harpies.

"Not if I can help it!" Yelled Agatha. She pulled an arrow out of her sheath and with her bow-which had previously been a ring- and fired at the one who had spoken.

She cawed pitifully as she evaporated into gold dust. The rest of the bird ladies- still a formidable half dozen- turned to us with eyes ablaze.

"Kill them!" Cried another and they left the ball players for us.

I had a sword, Agatha had her bow and arrows and Marissa had several throwing knives. All in all they were dead in seconds. Or we thought they were.

We walked over to the ball players who were bravely lying on the ground in a huddle crying for mommy.

"Ugh," said Agatha disgusted. For once I was in agreement with her. "You can go back to your hotel, we drove off the crazy birds." She said with her charm speak necklace.

"We can go back to our hotel." They said in unison. And as one they all stood up and left the arena.

"That wasn't to bad," smiled Marissa. Despite the recent battle and sleeping in a tree she still looked perfect with every last auburn hair in place. She spoke to soon. A harpy shot out of no where and straight at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Marissa look out!" I yelled and pushed her to the ground as the creature came at me with out stretched claws. I felt a talon get my face before Agatha shot it with an arrow.

Both Marissa and I were lying on the ground covered in grass dirt and my unfortunately bleeding face.

"Are you both ok?" asked the archer. I got off Marissa and brought a hand to my face. The scratch had missed my eye by centimeters, but it was little and not deep even though it would scar.

"Fine," I said. Then I looked over at Marissa who was white faced with shock.

"A little startled and covered in dirt but alive and unharmed." She looked over at me with admiration in her eyes. "You saved me." She said.

"It was nothing." I shrugged it off. "Mostly instinct."

"It meant more to her than that J- Rob... What are we supposed to call you?" Agatha tilted her head, confused.

I shrugged. "What did Angela call you?" Asked Marissa.

"She called me Robin even though she knows I prefer Jack," I admitted.

"Then we will call you Robin." Marissa said and the matter was settled.

When we walked out of the stadium we saw Nick still lying on his bench, his tongue lolling out and his eyes tight shut.

"Should we take him with us?" Asked Marissa.

I shook my head. "No, we don't know where we're going. We might get him into danger. And with the state he's in right now..." I trailed off letting her imagination take over.

"Is he going to be ok?" Agatha's face was contorted with worry.

"There's now way he's ever going to be sane again and somewhere in his messed up mind he fears camp half blood more than anything." I pulled my jacket closer around myself as a cold breeze blew through me.

Both the girls nodded and we left Marissa looking over her shoulder every few moments.

"You really do care for him don't you?" I asked them.

"Of course we do. He was the only one who was nice to us when we first came to camp." Marissa looked a little wistful. "The idea of a daughter of Artemis was kind of shunned by camp despite the explanation. And I'm not exactly the prettiest of most gentle child of Aphrodite so the rest of camp ignored us. Wrote us off as useless and forgot about us."

"Then there was Nick," Agatha took up the story. "He was kind and soft spoken. He never really talked to anyone. But Marissa and I were all alone and he warmed up to us. We were the background three until his quest. He never spoke to us after he came back and... well you saw what he became."

"I'm sorry," I said. I had no idea what else to say. What are you supposed to say when two people you barely know tell you that their best friend is crazy. We didn't say anything else as we were all lost in our own thoughts.

We walked for the rest of that night and we only stopped around four AM. The sun hadn't come up yet but we decided to stop and set up camp in an abandoned alley. The girls were pretty tired after a full twelve hours of walking in the moon light but I was used to constant movement so I was fine.

"You two get some sleep I'll keep guard."

"But," Marissa's brow furrowed. "You didn't sleep yesterday, last night or during the day and now you want to stay up again? Isn't that like twenty four hours without sleep?"

I shrugged. "Been up longer before." And it was true. I got so little sleep for the last two years my body was used to it. "You two get some sleep."

Agatha rolled her eyes at Marissa and muttered something under her breath that I didn't hear. The reason I didn't hear it was because my attention was wrapped on the dark shape that had just streaked across the moon.

Agatha's good night vision caught my look of confusion. "Something wrong?" She asked yawning slightly.

I shook my head but didn't say anything or take my eyes off the moon. There was no other movement from the skies that could see despite my good night vision. A couple hours later I saw the skies lighten a little and I could see darker shapes swooping around. But my night vision wasn't great. I hated to this but I had no choice.

"Agatha!" I whispered, shaking her arm slightly. Her hazel eyes shot open, but they were blurry and dazed. He struck out holding my injured wrist in a death grip. I kept my pain under control and whispered. "Agatha it's me, Jack-Robin whatever, I want you to tell me if you can see something."

"All I can see is your fat head. What time is it?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"About six in the morning. Please I want you to tell me if you can-" I was cut off by strong limbs picking me off the ground and pulling me up into the air.

I yelled loudly as my arm was yanked from it's sling and the fabric hung around my neck pathetically.

"Put me down!" I screamed at it. The creature-whatever it was- didn't listen. The I looked down. I had been pulled over fifty feet in the air. "On second thought," I said quietly, "don't put me down."

I pealed my eyes for the alley where Agatha and Marrisa still sat. Had agatha been awake enough to notice I was gone? Or had she blissfully fallen back to sleep? In either case I couldn't count on help.

Despite the long drop below me I squirmed hoping the thing would get the picture. I heard a loud cry from above me, almost like a bird, and looked up. A pair of beady black eyes stared down at me. With the head and wings of an overgrown eagle and the body of a lion I knew instantly that it was a gryphon.

It cawed again and tightened it's grip, the claws on it's front feet digging into my skin.

"Put me down!" I yelled again, hoping that my words would get into it's stupid bird brain. I squirmed again and this time it's head came down and cawed loudly in my face. Pulling it's head back to the skies it gripped me even harder and I felt blood. I wished I had kept my stupid leather jacket on. If I was wearing it I probably wouldn't have had the injuries.

I decided to stop moving then so that it didn't decide to just cut my arms off and carry me in a less comfortable way. Like through my body for example.

We flew for what felt like an hour but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. I was plopped into a nest with little warning and landed with a thump on the woven nest.

I tried to ignore the burning in my upper arms and stared the gryphon on the eyes. It tilted its head at me as if wondering if I would taste good. I knew gryphons would eat humans if they got the chance, but if I pulled my sword out now it would probably get scared. Either way I held the dog tag in my hand. I put my injured wrist back in the sling and continued to stare at it.

I kept a calm front while rapidly pulling up all the information about gryphons I could. They had tormented many travelers. They weren't big over sea flyers but that wasn't going to help me. Lake Michigan was a little over a hundred miles away. But would fresh effect them anyway? It didn't matter, I needed to concentrate.

A caw from behind me made me turn slightly. Three more giant winged creatures landed on the edge of the nest. I backed up to the edge of the nest. Maybe I could climb down.

That was a negative. The nest was way to high and the branches had no leaves or foliage of any kind. They would rip me to shreds before I could get to the bottom. My only choice was to fight them.

Wait. They didn't eat things that had no meat on them. That was definitely me. I was thinner than most branches on this tree. I took the sling off and let my skin tight grey tee shirt speak for itself.

They ruffled their feathers. We're they deciding I was to skinny? Or were they deciding I was just big enough to eat? Either way I couldn't read their faces, whatever they decided I had to get out of there.

Just as I was about to rub my sword and attack when the biggest one cawed loudly and leaned forward. So they were going to eat me. I held my blade up but before I could strike the monster faded into golden powder and an arrow clattered to the bottom of the cage. An arrow?

I turned to the ground to see Agatha holding up her bow which she had clearly just fired. Marissa was also there, waving hugely.

I smiled widely, and turned back to the gryphons. The grin slid off my face like water. The remaining monsters were furious. They lunged at me and I managed to slash one in half. The other two had arrows in their forehead before I could blink But one managed to get my exposed side before it faded. But I couldn't feel it with the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I looked down at the girls and I saw them both smiling.

I put my sword away and prepared for the climb down. I have discovered it is very hard to climb with a twisted wrist and a bleeding side. So ten minutes and a bruised butt later I was on the ground.

The first thing agatha said to me was, "lady luck must hate you."

I stood and grabbed my jacket pulling it over my shoulders. My sling was almost ripped to spreads but I put it around my neck.

"I know," I replied with venom in my voice.

Marissa's face got a little pale. "You can't mean that literally, can you?"

"Tyche, greek goddess of luck? Yea, she and I have a history. I insult her once she curses me for life. Seemed fair to the rest of the gods." I shrugged and pulled my arm through the sleeve and winced.

"Take the jacket off," ordered Marissa. Rolling my eyes I followed the command.

Even Agatha winced. My upper arms had been ripped raw and cut from the gryphon claws, my side was steadily dripping and my face was probably flushed and sweaty from the climb.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, then," Marissa yawned. "We can all get some sleep."

Marissa was not satisfied easily. She wrapped my upper arms in bandages but I refused to let her look at the one on my side. Now that the adrenaline wasn't rushing through me I was feeling the full sting of the wound. I was sure it wasn't to deep but the pooling blood made me think otherwise.

After a full five minutes of arguing Agatha pulled up my shirt to reveal the dark red gash. But that wasn't the thing I didn't want them to see. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see their reaction.

"No wonder you ate so much at camp," whispered Marissa. I was so painfully thin that it was easy to count every rib. My shirt made it obvious I was skinny but it was only under the dark fabric you could see the pale taught skin. Marissa bandaged it with no words from either of us. Agatha kept her distance.

"You should get some sleep," I said to them. They both nodded and they went straight to bed. But I stayed up until the moon rose again.

**Thank you to Almp15 for being the pony one who heave me a review. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

**R&R**


End file.
